


Stay

by dereban



Category: Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA☆ILLYA
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dereban/pseuds/dereban
Summary: Sometimes, true love deserves a second chance. This is the time where Sakura Matou can get that happy ending. Set in a parallel universe with late Drei (3rei) spoilers.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> So, first of all - I wanted to write something sweet for the Prisma Illya fandom. More specifically, something Sakura and Shirou related, since I seriously want closure and I'm not sure that the manga will give us something. Which is why I'm writing this alternate universe fanfiction that takes place within the canon. Spoilers for a majority of the _3rei_ manga, which especially includes the _Oath Under Snow_ movie, for those who are anime only viewers. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this!

How many hours has it been since she's seen his face?

Days? Months? _Years?_ Time ticks in the head of the girl named Matou Sakura; she's a lost existence, one that doesn't deserve to be alive. And yet—

Those girls had managed to break open her shell, remove the Berserker class card that was attached to her soul. It was then that memories started to slip through the cracks, that she finally can understand everything that's happened and it makes the tears start to trickle down her porcelain face and she falls onto her knees. 

She's like a puppet with her strings cut, and only one word seems to come out at first through those choked sobs.

"Senpai..." But he's not here for her to hold onto. To keep herself close to him, no matter how much she wants to. There's nothing left in this world in this world for her, is there? So why did they decide to keep her alive? There's no happy ending for Matou Sakura here. "Senpai, _senpai..._!"

No matter how much she cried, nobody would come for her. That much she knew. There was absolutely no doubts about that.

But a voice calls out for her in spite of that. "Hey. Your name's Sakura, right?" It's an unfamiliar voice that she finds herself slowly looking up to; one of a small dark skinned girl with white hair. Another girl was standing next to her, too. And this one, she knew who she was immediately as she flipped through her memories.

Miyu. 

Sakura nods quietly as she brings her hands to her eyes to wipe the tears that dared to settle there. 

"Why... did you save me?"

That's the question that she asks the two of them, her voice quiet, uncertain. She doesn't understand the reasoning, especially since she's not the kindest of people. After all, she begged Shirou - her senpai - to run away with her. To essentially abandon his sister, of all people. 

So she's surprised when Miyu responds. "Because we want to save everyone." It's a simple answer, one that was reminiscent of a childlike wish. Sakura soon realizes, however, that the girl isn't looking directly at her when she says that. She's looking off into the distance at something - _someone_ else. 

"That little sister of mine," the girl with the white hair spoke with a scoff, tossing her hair aside. "Illya, she's a little selfish. I didn't think we would be able to manage it, saving you. After all, you're..."

The girl stops herself, realizing that those aren't words that should be said.

"It doesn't matter. You're alive, aren't you? And you've got things to do. So go ahead." _Go to him,_ are the quiet unspoken words. Sakura stares at the two for quiet moments before she manages to finally get herself back up onto her feet and manages a rather strained smile that speaks measures. 

"Thank you," she answers politely with a dip of her head, before looking at Miyu and speaking the words that only she could say. Only she had the right to say. "And... I'm sorry."

Right then and there, she turns on her heel and runs away. She knows exactly where she's going. And even if she's lost, it doesn't matter all that much now. There's only one goal.

She needs to find him. It doesn't matter what the weather's like, that she doesn't have an umbrella to protect herself, or even the fact that just maybe, the Ainsworths wouldn't be happy that she was set free from the 'spell' that they had put on her through that Class Card. 

Her feet keep on moving, to the point where she finds herself nearly out of breath when she reaches the front of the Emiya estate. "Senpai..." she calls out, trying to catch herself. " _Senpai_! You're there, aren't you?!" 

Desperation leaks out of her voice, her hands by her sides, fingers clenched and shaky. The door immediately slides open, but the person she sees isn't Shirou, it's—

"...Nee-san?"

—Tohsaka Rin. She didn't belong in this world, but it was her, nevertheless. And it causes Sakura to tense up slightly; she hasn't seen that face in what seems to be years. In fact, she thought that her older sister had left her to die when the world was. 

Rin, of course, realizes how much of a mistake it was to open the door herself; her green emerald eyes are wide in what seems to be a mixture of surprise, shock, but at the same time, she wants to pull her in for a hug. But she cannot do that. Because she's not really Sakura's sister. She's not from this world, after all. Her sister - her _real_ one - was still back home, perhaps doing archery with Shirou, or maybe attending classes. 

But all those thoughts are interrupted with something else that's familiar. "Tohsaka, who's at the-" And he finds himself stopping mid-sentence when he sees exactly who's at the door, stilled just like everyone else. It's him. It's _him_ , it's him! Sakura's thoughts race excitedly as she finds herself running to him, wrapping her arms around him to reassure herself that he's real, that he's alive. 

"Senpai!" He looks so different now. She knows the reason why, and she's a little jealous of Miyu because of it. She can't help it, though. She's in love with him. Her grip around him tightens, as if letting go would mean that he'd somehow disappear. "I'm so happy that you're here, senpai. But why... is nee-san here?"

Shirou is just as confused as she is as he takes a glance back at Rin. "It's a long story," the twintailed magus admits aloud. "And not one to be spoken about in the cold. Emiya-kun, you're not just going to let her stay there, are you?" 

"Of course not!" 

Rin grins at him in a way that seems almost like a devil's before she turns on her heel. "Then let her in. I'm going to go ahead and take a shower real quick, so you two can go ahead and catch up." Even though they should be watching the fight, Rin doesn't want to deal with explaining the Second Magic, much less dealing with Sakura and Shirou's relationship right at this very moment. So she needs to get out of here. And that's a good excuse to leave the two of them alone. She'll probably drag Luvia with her, too.

"Ah..." He's brought nearly to silence before taking her hand, warm in his own and starts to walk further down the entrance hall. Honestly, Shirou isn't certain of what to say or even do with her. It's been too long since he's seen her normally, like _this_. "Sakura, come on in."

She doesn't say anything, nor does she leaves his side. She just simply tightens her grip around his hand as she follows him in after slipping her shoes off at the doorstep. All that the two of them can hear is the sound of their feet on the wooden floors before the duo made their way into the living room before finally letting go of her hand and finally takes a seat. 

"Sit down," Shirou gestures, albeit a little awkwardly. He's not used to being so formal around her, but he thinks that he should at least treat her like a proper guest. 

Nodding, Sakura takes a seat directly in front of him - _Miyu's seat_ \- and she's honestly almost quiet for long moments on end. Shirou follows suit. They don't even look at each other directly in the eye and it's awkward, until she finally musters the courage to speak, hands folded on her lap. "I'm really sorry about what I did back then, senpai."

The break in the silence is an apology.

It's one that catches Shirou off guard and makes his eyes widen with something. Is it surprise? A little bit. 

The young magus' features soften a little bit, his lips curving into a smile. It's something that the girl in front of him hasn't seen in such a long time. Not since he broke into proverbial pieces when the Ainsworths took Miyu away from him. 

"It's okay, Sakura. I forgive you." He knows it wasn't ever her fault in the slightest bit. It never was to begin with. "So don't cry."

"Huh?"

Blinking several times, Sakura doesn't realize that tears had started to run down the sides of her cheeks. But it's when he tells her not to cry that she wipes her eyes dry, laughing a little awkwardly. "Ahaha, how embarrassing of me, senpai." 

It really is... embarrassing. 

"Is it really okay for me to be here, though? I-" _Almost killed you._ On more than one occasion, to boot. 

"Yeah," Shirou answer her question without any hesitation and a smile on his lips. "It's fine. Besides, I forgave you, didn't I? So you don't need to blame yourself for anything. Do you want me to grab some tea, Sakura?" If he's going to be a host, he might as well do his job right. 

He's almost about to get up from his sitting position, but what stops him is Sakura shaking her head profusely, wearing a rather bitter smile.

"You're still the same, even if you look different."

That much Sakura knows. He's the exact same... no matter how much his appearance might change. 

"You think so?" 

The question doesn't hang in the air for long as Sakura smiles and answers. "Yes. You're still the same senpai that I fell in love with. I can tell."

...Ah, that's right. He's never told her how he felt. Then again, he never got the chance to. "I should be the one apologizing, Sakura. I couldn't save you." After all, she was killed by her own brother. No, the older Matou didn't kill her. _He_ did, with his own actions. He could have chosen a life with her, to run away with her and marry her. But he chose not to hold her close. He chose Miyu, in the end. So, the person who ripped her heart and left a gaping hole there.

The feelings that dig straight in his chest now are mixed- what is it? Emptiness? Guilt? Yearning?

He wants to be with her. That much he's known, but... "You shouldn't have fallen in love with someone like me." He abandoned her when he could have protected her. "I don't deserve it."

Without hesitation, Sakura reaches out to him from across the table, placing her hand on his cheek. "It's okay." Her smile blossoms into something soft and forgiving. "We're the same. Even if you say you don't deserve it... I will still love you." 

"I-" 

It's a sharp contrast to her words as his eyes widen. How did she become this strong? It was a different kind of strength that the Berserker card held. It was one that was a lot kinder. Something that he barely had.

"Sakura." Maybe he'll try this time. Miyu is safe. He doesn't have to be afraid anymore. He can protect her better this time. "I love you, too. If you don't have anywhere else to go... please stay here."

Her smile grows brighter as she says the single word of confirmation that means the whole world to her. Emiya Shirou _is_ and always will be her one and only world.

"Yes."


End file.
